Beatrice (Dante's Inferno)
Beatrice is the deuteragonist of the videogame Dante's Inferno. She is Dante's fiance, and though she appears as a supporting character for most of the game, she later becomes a villain after becoming fully corrupted by Lucifer, being transformed into a Demonic Succubus and apparently becoming Lucifer's queen. However, after Dante completes the Malebolge (in the Circle of Fraud), Dante manages to successfully purge Lucifer's influence from her, and she is taken to Heaven by the Archangel Gabriel. She was voiced by Vanessa Branch. Biography Beatrice was Dante's fiance, who waited for him to return home from his services during the Crusades. Before Dante was summoned to join the third crusade, she was to marry him but Dante was forced to join the crusades so she asked him to protect her brother Francesco who also joined Dante in the Crusades, and gave him her cross. While Dante was fighting in the crusades, Beatrice made a bet with Lucifer, if Dante kept his innocence during the Crusades, Lucifer would ensure that he return home safely, but if Dante slept with another woman, she would have to give her Soul to Lucifer. But while Dante was gone he slept with a Slave Girl offering him "comfort" in exchange to be freed, making Beatrice lose the bet and was sent to Hell to be married to Lucifer. About three years later, Dante's father, Alighiero, had given up hope on his son and tries to persuade Beatrice into believing this as well, in the hope that she will sleep with him, but before he can get his chance, the slave girl's brother breaks into the house. Dante's father and the man get into a sword fight ending with the father getting stabbed in his right eye by the golden cross he wore. Beatrice tries to escape but she is also killed when the man throws his sword at her impaling her in the chest. He pulls out the sword from behind, making her fall then stabs her once more and reveals he is actually the slave girl's husband, not her brother. Beatrice dies only minutes before Dante arrives to see her and her Spirit is taken away by Lucifer himself. Beatrice is taken to a church where she is put on a pedestal and covered in a holy energy. When Beatrice arrives in Hell she asks Virgil to help Dante try to save her, which he does. Beatrice is seen again before Dante arrives to Acheron, she has several blue lines running across her breasts and is covered in a blue aura. She asks why Dante broke his promise and is soon taken away again by Lucifer. When Dante enters the second floor of the Lust Tower, Beatrice is seen again briefly in a Devil-like dress wearing make-up, she is sitting on a bed and is lifted up to the top of the Tower. Before Dante fights with Cleopatra Marc Antony, Beatrice is seen again sitting on the same bed with Lucifer sitting next her. Beatrice asks Dante to look into her eyes and is pulled down by Lucifer and they disappear. She is seen again with Lucifer during Dante's battle with Phlegyas again, asking why Dante broke his promise. Just before Dante finishes his fight with Phlegyas, Lucifer gives her a pomegranate which turns into three seeds. Though Dante begs her not to eat them, she still eats them against his will, and is transformed into a demonic creature looking almost nothing like her former self. Lucifer and Beatrice proceed to kiss passionately as Lucifer stares at Dante, then picks her up and flies away. In the eighth circle, Beatrice is seen once more sitting on a chariot being carried by four Demons without Lucifer. She shows Dante her anger toward him by calling him a fraud, saying he belongs in the eighth while flying around and him sends a flaming Malacoda to kill Dante, though it is easily defeated. She then forces Dante to traverse through the ten ditches of Fraud. As the minions of Hell are unleashed all at once upon Dante, she watches his progress with contempt. Upon reaching the end of the Eighth ditch, she yells at Dante for what he has done, calling him the biggest fraud of all. When Dante finishes all ten ditches of Fraud, she yells at him more and even mentions what Dante did to Francesco. Dante tells her he gives up on trying to help her and he shows Beatrice the cross she gave him before she was taken to hell. The hold of Lucifer is weakened enough for the power of the cross to absolve her by expelling the evil energy in her Soul much to her and Dante's surprise. Her Soul now purged, she thanks Dante and forgives him before she is taken to Heaven by Gabriel the Angel who promises Dante will see her again soon. Beatrice is seen at the end of Inferno in a vision, no longer under Lucifer's control. When Dante reseals Lucifer back into his prison they both are seen in a smoky area naked, though she is covered from the waist down by smoke, they both grab hands and a bright light flashes and Beatrice is gone, returning to the Realm of Purgatory where she would await his return to her arms as promised. TRivia *Beatrice is similar to both villains from Hellraiser. **Pinhead: Both forced the characters (Dante Alighieri and Joseph Thorne) to complete similar goals. **Angelique: Both became into demonic monarchs after being murdered. *Beatrice is similar to Kitana from Mortal Kombat series: **Both are lovers of the heroes. **Both became monarchs (although Beatrice became a queen when she was corrupted by Lucifer). **Both of their souls were enslaved by demons after being killed. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Hero's Lover Category:Female Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Pawns Category:Arena Masters Category:Non-Action Category:Summoners Category:Sadists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Deceased Category:Magic Category:Betrayed Category:Redeemed Category:Tragic Category:Mutated Category:In Love Category:Monarchs Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Demon Category:Extortionists Category:Exploitation Villains